


My Love, My Life

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash fic challenge.Yennefer’s thoughts as she marries the love of her life.Yennefer De Vries has a certain ring to it.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	My Love, My Life

Time stood still for Yennefer as Tissaia came towards her. Hair pinned back in a bun, plated at the front. The white dress with emerald flowers embroidered into it. Yennefer’s own dress a soft violet, clinging to her her body, hair flowing down her back. 

Soon, the woman’s in front of her and Yennefer knows she’s crying. Knows she’s crying because she’s so fucking happy right now. The loveof her life stood before her, as beautiful as ever, looking up at her like she hung the moon and the stars in the sky. 

  
  


Their vows are sweet and intimate. Tissaia promises to stand by Yennefer no matter what falls into their path, she promises to trust in her and love her until her very last breath. Yennefer promises to stand by her no matter how difficult it may be sometimes especially when she wants to run head first into battle. She promises she will love Tissaia no matter what, no matter what will happen. 

They kiss and just like that, they’re married. 

It’s been a long and winding road for them to get here. With stops along the way. Geralt. Rita. Sodden. Coups. Owls. Fake suicides. Plenty of other things that Yennefer doesn’t want to think about but she’s here now, they both are and now they’re married. 

Yennefer De Vries has a certain ring to it. 

Their friends are ecstatic, Triss is still crying even after the ceremony is over and Sabrina is just smiling which in itself is terrifying. Tissaia takes Triss into her arms thinking it would help, it doesn’t, Triss just cries harder. Sabrina grabs her into a hug and Yennefer can’t help but hug her back. 

Triss looks at Sabrina like she’s her entire reason for being and when Triss isn’t looking. Sabrina does the same. They’re a match Yennefer had never seen coming but they’re happy and they’re in love and Yennefer is so happy that they have found happiness in a world that can be so cruel. 

She hopes they’ll marry next.

Geralt is stood awkwardly in a corner with Ciri on his arms and her heart hurts briefly because she knows he’s hurting because he’s not the one she chose. But she looks back and sees her wife, _her wife,_ beaming at her from Triss’s side and did she ever really have a choice anyway? There was no competition. She is the sun. 

She hugs him and he holds her for just too long and she pushes herself away from him. It grows awkward before Ciri pounces on her and tells her how beautiful she looks and how the wedding was amazing. She nods along smiling at her adoptive daughter. When did she grow up? At 16, Ciri almost towers over her. 

How time flies. 

She moves away and motions for her wife to join her on the dance floor. They move slowly around the room, swaying in each other’s arms to a soft love song sung by Jaskier. She was made to be in this woman’s arms, she just knows it, no arms welcome her like Tissaia’s does, no eyes look at her with such fondness. 

She was her entire world. Her sun. Her moon. Her stars. Her universe. 

Her wife.


End file.
